


Cosmic Love

by beatrixfodder



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Love, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Roswell New Mexico, M/M, Malex, Mixtape, Music, Playlist, Reunions, Romance, Soulmates, Tortured lust, all the feelings, cosmic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfodder/pseuds/beatrixfodder
Summary: Playlist inspired by Malex relationship. Spotify playlist link in notes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Kudos: 7





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Spotify public playlist below:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vGUD28JMp17zB3j44klkw?si=pOhHeIwgQey2wbXQReb6hg
> 
> Some songs featured on Roswell New Mexico, others just inspired by Michael Guerin and Alex Manes' storylines. Title is a Florence + The Machine song and is included. I've had this playlist for some time, but built it out more recently after S2 and wanted to share it. These two require a nice, long playlist. Hopefully providing an excellent soundtrack for those writing fan fiction and creating fan art. Alex and Michael do inspire!
> 
> Thank you for checking out the playlist; playlist follows and feedback always welcome.  
> @Cooleverythingisfine on Tumblr

"Beige" - Yoke Lore  
"Blue & Gold Print" - Mates of State  
"BITE" - Troye Sivan  
"First Day of My Life" - Bright Eyes  
"Somewhere Only We Know" - Miki Ratsula  
"hostage" - Billie Eilish  
"Kids on the Run" - The Tallest Man On Earth  
"Wild Heart" - Bleachers  
"Make Out In My Car" - Sufjan Stevens, Moses Sumney  
"Two Slow Dancers" - Mitski  
"Mother I'm Alive" - Hot As Sun  
"Tickin' Bomb" - Shovels & Rope  
"Make Out In My Car" - Sufjan Stevens, Moses Sumney  
"Describe" - Perfume Genius  
"Release Me" - Sea Changer, Grace Askew  
"Wait For Me" - Kings of Leon  
"Go Your Own Way"- Lissie  
"The Night We Met" - Lord Huron, Phoebe Bridgers  
"Space Cowboy" - Kacey Musgraves  
"Through Your Eyes" - Jordan Critz, Birdtalker  
"When the Truth Hunts You Down" - Sam Tinnesz  
"Lost Without You" - Freya Ridings  
"How Loud Your Heart Gets"- Lucius  
"All I Want" - Kodaline  
"Here With Me" - Daniel Blake  
"Moondust (Stripped EP Version)" - Jaymes Young  
"Carry You" - Novo Amor  
"Dancing On My Own" - Calum Scott  
"Can't Love Me" - Novi, Tyler Blackburn  
"White Ferrari (Live at Paramount)" - Penny & Sparrow  
"Saturn" - Sleeping At Last  
"We Might Be Dead Tomorrow" - Soko  
"Cannons" - Youth Lagoon  
"Our Remains" - Beta Band  
"Iris" - Kina Grannis  
"Wait" - Johnnyswim  
"Fallingwater" - Maggie Rogers  
"Cosmic Love"- Florence + The Machine  
"Subterranean Homesick Alien" - Radiohead  
"Hurricane" - Tommee Profitt, Fleurie  
"For Blue Skies" - Strays Don't Sleep  
"Who Am I" - NEEDTOBREATHE  
"To Build A Home (Radio Version)" - The Cinematic Orchestra  
"Would You Come Home" - Tyler Blackburn  
"Roses on a Breeze" - Bear's Den  
"Beige (Unburdoned)" - Yoke Lore


End file.
